Sombra VS. Skye
Sombra VS. Skye is a Death Battle written by ZephyrosOmega. It will pit Sombra from Overwatch against Skye from Paladins. Intro Zephyr: Assassination’s certainly advanced from the days of Assassin’s Creed, hasn’t it, Evan? Evan: Indeed it has. With the Advent of the internet and modern technology, more than a simple dagger is needed to take out a target, and these two are perfect examples. Zephyr: Sombra, Talon’s star hacker! Evan: And Skye, the twilight assassin. He’s Zephyr and I am Evan. Zephyr: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Sombra SOMBRA Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Real Name: ░░░░░░ Age: 30 Occupation: Hacker, member of Talon Zephyr: Finally, we get to talk about Overwatch! I’ve wanted to do a death battle with this ever since it came out! Evan: Don’t you have plans for matches with both Genji and Zarya? Zephyr: Yeah, but swordfights really aren’t cooperating with me right now. Evan: No one knows Sombra’s real name but her. What we do know is that as a young girl, the Omnic Crisis drove her out of her home, likely taking her parents from her in the process. Zephyr: Too bad for them; Sombra turned out to be an expert hacker! Her desire to learn the secrets of the world led her to begin to look into places, where she frankly wasn’t supposed to look. Evan: This would lead her to accidentally uncovering a conspiracy that went past the likes of Overwatch and the Omnic Crisis, nay, one that would affect the entire world as we know it. Zephyr: Well, whatever! The point is, after being discovered and nearly killed, she fled underground, where she would receive new cybernetic implants and take up the name Sombra. Evan: Yes, and as such, she joined the terrorist organization known as Talon, but DON’T BE FOOLED! She has no true loyalites to anyone but herself. Zephyr: As shown when, on a mission to assassinate Katya Volskaya, she went against orders and Blackmailed the CEO into “helping her out” from time to time. I ship it. Evan: ...Really? Zephyr: YES! FEATS A respected member of Talon -Supplies information to both Reaper and Widowmaker One of, if not the most feared hacker in the world -Hacked into Lumerico as a young child -Has only been caught once Easily killed several trained soldiers in Volskaya Industries Blackmailed the CEO of Volskaya industries into submission The subject of one of the most infamous ARGs in Video game history -Managed to fool and piss off the entire internet for almost half a year PHYSICALITY Strength -Can handle the recoil from a submachine gun without difficulty -Likely superhuman thanks to her cybernetic implants Speed -Dodged bullet fire -Drew her gun faster than two soldiers could react -Blitzed several russian soldiers Durability -Has 200 health -Can take hits from the likes of Genji and Winston SKILLS Combat ability -More of a hacker than a fighter -Still managed to kill half a dozen Volskaya soldiers Hacking skills -Has hacked into countless politicians and corporations -One of the best hackers in the world -Has been hacking since she was a child -With her implants, can hack most objects with a touch EQUIPMENT Machine Pistol -Sombra’s primary weapon -Holds 60 ammo -Fires at 20 rounds per second -Spreads out as it fires, making it ineffective at long range Cybernetic Implants -As a teenager, Sombra had her body augmented with robotic parts -Allows her to hack anything around her with ease -Can project whips of electric energy that can latch onto objects Thermoptic Suit -Sombra’s outfit -Works to mitigate damage -Allows Sombra to turn invisible at will ABILITIES Opportunist -Sombra can see injured enemies through walls Telekinesis -Sombra can levitate herself for short periods of time Projection -Sombra’s cybernetic parts let her project computer screens and objects Translocator -Sombra Throws out a beacon that bounces off walls -At any time, she can teleport to it at will --This includes when she throws it in midair -Has a six-second cooldown. Thermoptic Camo -Sombra’s clothing activates, shielding her from visual and thermal detection -Increases her speed while she’s Invisible -If she’s hit, her camo will stop working -Has a six-second cooldown Hack -Sombra shoots a series of beams at the opponent -After one second, stops their abilities from working -Can also be used on Health packs to stop them from working -Sombra can also control machines through a touch -Has a 12 second cooldown EMP -Sombra’s ultimate ability, usable only when her counter reaches 100% -Sombra releases a wave of Energy around her -Disables all electronics in the area- -Hacks all opponents caught in the blast WEAKNESSES Cannot spam her moves -All of them have a cooldown of up to six seconds Relies on her hacking and equipment to handle fights Childish and arrogant -Will often go against mission orders to enjoy herself Is basically Skye F*ck the ARG. (Sombra: Who is Sombra? You will never know.) Skye SKYE Age: Likely in her 20s Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown AKA: The Twilight Assassin Occupation: Champion, Assassin Zephyr: Well, time for what i’m pretty sure is a first! Paladins time! As a child, Skye was raised by masters in killing. Evan: The monks of the silver moon, the finest assassins in the universe of paladins? Zephyr: Bingo. We don’t actually know much about Skye, as the lore of Paladins at the moment… leaves much to be desired. What we DO know is that while most thrived under secrecy, not Skye, she lived on the infamy of being an assassin, and was outcasted just for breaking a couple rules! Evan: Try EVERY rule. On purpose. In “meticulous order”. Zephyr: *whistles* not bad at all, i do say. To much speculation, Skye entered the field of Paladins. Why did she do it? Evan: no one knows. Fame? Fortune? I would guess a bit of both. Zephyr: Tsk, too bad we’ll never know. FEATS One of the most OP characters ingame One of the most feared assassins in the Paladins Universe Lives for the infamy from being an assassin Trained by the Monks of the Silver moon -A fabled group of assassins Was exiled from them for violating each of their rules in meticulous order It’s said that she can destroy a man’s heart with a glance PHYSICALITY Strength -Can hold and restrain armored knights -Can break through solid wood with her bare hands Speed -Easily dodges arrows and bullets -Can outrun explosions -Moves faster than the eye can see Durability -Can tank the likes of bullets and explosions -Survived being impaled by an arrow -Easily fights through the effects of poison SKILLS Fighting Ability -Trained by legendary assassins -Extremely adept at killing her targets Stealth -Good at using stealth to hide in plain sight -Skillset revolves around sneaking up on enemies Can apparently crush a man’s heart by looking at them -Unknown if this is physical damage or seduction EQUIPMENT Wrist Crossbow -A wrist-mounted crossbow on Skye’s Right arm -Can shoot both normal and poison bolts -Holds 15 ammo -Can shoot 10 rounds per second -Can also shoot poison bolts ABILITIES Poison Bolts -8 second cooldown -Skye shoots three poisonous bolts from her crossbow -Each one poisons the target over time -Marks the target --A Mark makes the opponent take more damage from her bolts Smoke Screen -12 second cooldown -Creates a cloud of magic smoke that lasts at least 5 seconds -Obscures enemies’ vision Hidden -Skye becomes invisible for up to 10 seconds -During this time, she moves much faster than normal -Boosts her damage while she’s invisible -If she gets too close to an opponent, that opponent can see her Time Bomb -Skye’s ultimate attack -Only usable when her ultimate meter reaches 100% -Skye tosses out a time bomb which explodes after a few seconds -Deals HEAVY damage in a 75-foot radius -Destroys all shielding within the area WEAKNESSES Somewhat fragile compared to her peers -Relies on avoiding shots rather than tanking them Overreliance on her equipment Is Basically Sombra FIGHT! (Desert Dig Site, undisclosed location) “Hurry up and get this stuff loaded! We’ve got a deadline to reach!” The armored guard shouted orders to a small crew, as the members of the terrorist organization known to the world as Talon loaded up heavy boxes of cargo onto trucks. Once a site of religion before the omnic crisis, this temple had been long since abandoned during the war before the terrorists would uncover it, using it as one of their headquarters. Overseeing the loading of various firearms, which would be transported to Talon operatives across the world, was tiring. The guard wiped the sweat off of his brow, satisfied with the direction the crew was headed. Stepping down from the weapons crate, he planned to go enjoy a nice break inside, and thus headed in that direction… ...Only to be greeted with an unknown woman as soon as he entered the break room. A tight purple outfit left little to the imagination, and pointed ears stuck out from behind short, violet hair. Before he could ask who she was, or more importantly, ask her out, something siezed up and pain erupted inside of his chest. The guard collapsed, as his heart was destroyed the second that the mystery woman winked at him. Skye was here for a simple objective. She had received word from a source called “Zephyr” or something like that, that a very powerful artifact worth VAST sums of money was under this organization’s control inside this very temple. Thus, she decided to check the source out. As she walked outside, one of the workers took notice. “HEY! Who are you, and what are you doing here!?” The group of terrorists quickly stopped working and pointed their guns at the Assassin, who merely smirked and raised her arm, pointing a gauntlet at them. ______________________________________________________________________________ Less than a minute later, she was completely unopposed. Skye cracked her knuckles and looked around for a moment, before spotting a large door that could only lead to the artifact in question. “And where do you think you’re going?” Out of seemingly nowhere, another woman materialized behind the assassin, who turned to face the new threat. The woman look distinctly hispanic, garbed in a High-tech purple/indigo coat, bearing a distinct hairstyle and a submachine gun. However, what set her appearance as odd was the metal plates seemingly engraved into the side of her head. “You know, i’m technically supposed to kill whoever intrudes, but I think I know what you’re after.” The Hacker known as Sombra remarked with a childish accent. “Yeah? And why am I here?” “You’re after the artifact, aren’t you?” Skye’s expression confirmed Sombra’s suspicions. “Yeah, i am. What of it?” Sombra smiled, as if she knew something the hacker didn’t. “Well i’m thinking, you aren’t the only one who wants it. Even though i’m the one leading those fools…” she nodded at the bodies, all of which had been struck through various vitals by crossbow bolts. “It would really be a shame if a thief were to make off with it. So, what do you say we share the power, Amiga?” Skye considered the offer. “Tell me more…” “Well, i have something specific in mind for it, and after I’m done… all yours. What do you say?” Sombra held out her hand in a gesture of “friend”ship. Skye reached her hand out… *Queue: Slingshot - Trocadero* And clenched it into a fist. From the bracer she wore, A metal bolt launched out toward Sombra’s face, who tilted her head to dodge it. Skye returned Sombra’s smirk, and said “Sorry, but the profit on that artifact’s all mine. In response, the Hacker readied her SMG and pointed it at the assassin. “Oh, that’s too bad! I guess that makes us enemies, Amiga.” FIGHT! Each fighter took cover, Sombra behind a cargo crate and Skye behind a concrete pillar. Both unleashed their weapons, as the Machine pistol and the wrist crossbow unloaded their arsenal. The bullets, cleaving through what crossbow bolts they hit, hit the pillar and left several bullet holes. The second that the hacker began to reload. Skye was already dashing to her location, with a kick that caught Sombra in the face and sent her tumbling. Before she even hit the ground, she had regained her balance just in time to block a trio of bolts that glowed with a menacing purple liquid. Sombra landed on her feet just as the Twilight Assassin closed the distance between them, and parried a strike with a swipe of her gun, then aimed a jab with her clawed gloves. Skye caught the attack, lifting Sombra into the air and throwing her against the crate hard enough to dent it. The hacker shook the cobwebs out of her head just in time to avoid another series of crossbow bolts and fired back with her pistol. She was more than a little surprised when Skye managed to dodge all of the shots. With her free hand, Sombra tossed her translocator beacon above the assassin’s head, just as Skye shot at her target again. She missed completely, as the hacker disintegrated into purple data. The assassin barely had time to look around before she heard the sound of bullets behind her. A quick roll put her out of harm’s way, and she started running as she shot at Sombra, who had appeared out of the beacon Skye had ignored just seconds before. Sombra ran with her, neither managing to make a solid hit on the other. That is, until Sombra saw the bomb in her foe’s hand. A quick flick of her wrist and Skye had obscured the area with the blast of her smoke bomb, leaving the Hacker nearly blind. Gray smoke filled a sizable chunk of the room, with trails shooting out of it as Bullets made their exit. Sombra knew from the lack of the sound of bullet wounds that her wild barrage did nothing to hit her opponent. As such, she kept her eyes peeled for any brief flicker of motion. Unfortunately for her, her eyes wouldn’t be much of a help. A sharp kick planted itself into the back of Sombra’s head, followed by a sharp piercing pain as Sombra’s gut was pierced by three bolts. The Hacker stumbled forward, whipping around and firing at her opponent, but Sky ducked under the fire and sent Sombra flying with a fierce uppercut. Sombra would have fallen several dozen feet had she not gripped the edge of a stone walkway just in time and pulled herself up. Before Sombra could rain bullets down at the fading smoke cloud, she stumbled, suddenly feeling weak and nauseated from what she could only assume were the effects of Poison. Staggering to the wall, she grimaced as the poison spread throughout her body. When the smoke cleared, the twilight assassin was nowhere to be seen, and the hacker could feel the poison fading fast. Getting back to her feet, she prepared to continue her objective, before she felt something move behind her. Sombra flicked her wrist, and a whip of purple energy appeared by it. Just in time too, for as she did that, Skye’s invisibility ran out and she shot another series of bolts. Sombra whipped around and slashed them out of the air, though her intended target backflipped out of the way and fired again. Another slash Caught Skye across the leg. Though it caused no physical injury, She tripped over her own leg from the shock, Only barely rolling out of the way of Sombra’s fire. The Hacker, spraying bullets along the catwalk, growled in frustration and tossed a beacon behind her. The two crossed the gap between each other, Sombra lashing out with her pistol, which was merely kicked away. Skye followed up with a series of rapid strikes and crossbow bolts. It was then that her ultimate meter reached 100%. The twilight assassin kicked the Hacker square in the face, sending her flying off the ledge and falling through the massive room. Sombra barely had the time to right herself in midair before she spotted a black and purple projectile headed her way. KRAKOOM! A purple explosion rocked the area, displacing bricks and cracking the temple walls. The assassin smirked as she looked down and saw the cloud of deadly poison that killed her opponent. Her corpse was already probably laying broken- Skye heard the sound of a gun cocking behind her. Unprepared for the idea that her opponent had somehow escaped, she was unprepared for the barrage of bullets that followed as Sombra unloaded on her foe, growing ever more amused… Too bad her DPS wasn’t gonna do Sh!t against someone like Skye. The rounds stung like hell, but the Assassin had taken way worse. Acting on her quick draw, she fired a single crossbow bolt, hitting its mark… right down Sombra’s barrel. Even though the shot was too big to go straight down it, the force of the bolt knocked the gun out of her hand and off the ledge. “Gr…” Left without weapons, Sombra was completely unprepared for the smackdown that Skye was about to lay on her. Already weak from the poison she had received earlier, the venomous bolts struck directly into her chest only made it worse. Bolt after bolt struck into her, turning her cybernetic suit into bloody swiss cheese. Staggering to the ledge, Sombra tried desperately to draw a last breath- ...Aaaaaand she tripped and plummeted off the edge. After a few seconds, Skye heard the satisfying SPLAT of her foe hitting the ground and breaking below. That treasure was as good as hers. A short time later, the paladin walked up to the pedestal, where none other than a glowing artifact of some sort floated in front of her. If she could unlock its secrets, there would be no doubt she would secure victory back home… “Now where are you going with that?” Skye whipped around, and found herself face-to-face with the mexican hacker. What’s more, not only was she standing in seemingly perfect condition, even the damage to her clothing had repaired itself. “How did you-” Skye began, raising her crossbow. “Survive? Oh, it’s simple, Amiga.” Sombra replied with a smirk. (A few minutes ago...) Sombra was dying. She could feel her systems shutting down as the blood exited her body. But she had so much left to find out! Who was behind this conspiracy, and who was her foe? And why was this artifact so damn important anyway? But she was already too far gone… Her opponent was too fast to hack, tough enough to withstand a spread of bullets, and had too much poison to let Sombra go on the offensive… Wait! Sombra had ONE trick that may do the trick… if she could survive long enough to use it. Then her eyes fell on the healthpack just a few meters away, just by her. Her cybernetic implants were already working overtime… (Present time…) Skye was almost taken aback. “So that energy whip is used for more than combat.” Sombra could barely stifle her laughter. “It’s called a hack, Amiga. Just like this.” Skye’s eyes widened, but before she could shoot, she was blasted back by the wave of purple energy that erupted from Sombra. A tingling feeling surged over Skye as electricity surged around the room. Just like that, the lights Talon had set up in the temple room shattered, blanketing the room in darkness. It was then that Skye saw it, the glowing purple skull, tattooed on Sombra’s face. It was as this moment Skye realized that she wasn’t fighting any mere human. She was fighting a devil. The dark room was suddenly filled with Gunfire as Sombra and Skye unloaded both of their ammo cartridges on each other in a last-ditch fight. Bolts and bullets collided, and Sombra’s superior weapon was taking an advantage. Gritting her teeth, Skye pulled out her smoke bomb and threw it… And nothing happened. Sombra batted the orb away before laughing. “Oh, I should have mentioned that!” In disbelief, Skye looked down at her hands… they were swirling with glowing-red code and floating skull symbols. Her abilities had been completely locked down. In desperation, she rushed forward with a punch, and Sombra was more than happy to oblige. She blocked Skye’s right hook with her gun, and slashed her foe across the face with her clawed glove. Skye spat out blood, readying a kick, but was caught off guard as her leg was riddled with bullets. The assassin cried out in pain and collapsed. It was over. In an act of pure contempt, Sombra unloaded the rest of her cartridge into the assassin’s skull, reducing Skye’s head to a bloody mass. With a final kick, what remained was flung right off of her body, leaving it to collapse on the ground. Sombra blew on the tip of her SMG, and smirked. “Well, you know what they say, Amiga. Mess with the best and die like the rest.” K.O.! Results Zephyr: And overwatch wins again! A perfect record right now! Evan: Well, Tracer VS. Yang… Zephyr: That doesn’t count and you know it. Okay, first off, each fighter held distinct advantages over the other. While Skye was PHYSICALLY stronger, Sombra’s arsenal was much more versatile. Evan: Yes, while the two were comparable in speed, Skye was much tougher and stronger. In terms of strength, Sombra is peak human at best, and she’s rather weak by FPS standards. Zephyr: On the other hand, most of Skye’s abilities were primarily damaged based, While Sombra’s teleportation and hacking put them on a much more even field. Evan: However, for all the good that did, Skye would have won had we not answered one question: Could Sombra hack Skye and her abilities? Zephyr: Eventually, we decided on yes. Sombra can hack the legs of Soldier-76, the hook of Roadhog, and the steel trap of Junkrat. None of these, by the way, use technology. Evan: therefore, it stands to reason that Sombra would be more than capable of hacking Skye’s abilities, especially with an instant ultimate. Zephyr: Once that happened, the game was set and match. As soon as this hacker unloaded her ult, it was lights out for Skye. Evan: The winner is Sombra. WINNER - SOMBRA +Arguably slightly faster +Hacking could disable most of Skye’s damage +More versatility -Physically weaker -Likely less experienced LOSER - SKYE +More damage +Physically stronger -Less versatile -Susceptible to her hacking Category:"Overwatch vs Paladins" themed Death Battles Category:ZephyrosOmega Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles